The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Leashes are known to include straps or cords and used for restraining and guiding a dog or other domestic animal. Generally, leashes include a handle connected to the strap on a first end and a mechanical connector on the second end configured to selectively connect to a pet's collar. Hand-held retracting leashes are known whereby the leash selectively retracts upon a user request such as by engaging a spring or mechanical load. Pet leashes require a user to hold the leash during use; forces provided by the pet tugging and lurching are communicated through the strap to the arm of the operator. When using a hand-held leash to restrain a pet while engaging in certain activities such as walking or jogging, can cause asymmetrical or uneven kinetics causing harmful muscle stresses, soreness, and injuries. Further, jogging and other exercises can effect a spasmodic motion to the pet, and the pet's neck resulting in pet injuries and can translate resistance back to the hand and arm resulting in further asymmetrical kinetics.
Therefore, there exists a need for a hands-free pet leash to decrease harmful kinetics such as lurching while engaging in recreational and other activities. Further, there exists a need to decreases stresses on an abdominal area including the upper and lower back resulting from a pet pulling on a leash.